killerinstinctfandomcom-20200223-history
Hisako
Hisako '''(久子') (real name '''Chiharu') is the sixteenth character of Killer Instinct (2013) and the seventh character of Season 2. She is a naginata-wielding spirit girl who is referred to as an Onryō (怨霊), or "Avenging Ghost". She made her first appearance at the end of Aganos' trailer, and was officially revealed at a PAX East 2015 panel. Biography Appearance Hisako is an onryō, a Japanese spirit that has been pulled from purgatory to take revenge on the living. An onryō is what can be considered a typical Asian horror film monster, possessing long black hair, pale white skin and her eyes are dark and sunken. When she screams it can be noted that her mouth grows inhumanly large, and it has several rows of razor-sharp teeth inside. She wears a tattered rose pink kimono with white flower decals and a red obi sash around her waist. The bottom of the kimono has been torn off at the knees for easier movement, and the top of the kimono hangs loose around her shoulders. She wields a naginata with a red ribbon tied around the blade which belonged to her father before his death. She has bare feet that are caked with mud and dirt, and on her left hand she wears some sort of golden trinket. She always has a faint aura of darkness around her that resembles ashes and embers. When her Wrath Meter is full, she "jitters" and distorts the space around her with a ghastly green tinge, making it appear as though reality is shifting and "glitching" like an old video recording (possibly a reference to "Ringu", a J-horror classic). Hisako's retro costume based on Kevin Bayliss design wears a sleeveless tattered silk red clothes with purple accent and a green obi, a pair of rusty gold shin guards and geta, also her hair is slightly short. Personality Hisako is a twisted spirit obsessed with having her revenge on those who have disturbed her rest - Ultratech. Upon her appearance she traveled across the globe, defeating all who stood in her way, to fight and defeat ARIA, showing her great dedication and strength of will. When she defeated ARIA she returned to her resting place, considerably calmed, but was soon called upon again by Yeoujiu to aid Kim Wu in her awakening as a savior of the world and now willingly assists the young warrior (though still full of rage, she manages to suppress it and act more rationally). Hisako retains memories of her former life and holds them with fondness, and even hundreds of years later still holds a grudge against the invaders who took her life. Powers & Abilities In her previous life as the eldest daughter of a samurai, Hisako has retained her fighting abilities with her signature naginata taken from her dying father. She fights with sheer ferocity, but can also perform counterattacks to gain an edge on her opponents and continue the slaughter. Now revived as a vengeful ghost, Hisako has gained supernatural abilities, such as the ability to teleport by crawling from one spot to another, and the ability to possess her opponents and contort their bodies in a disturbing fashion. She can also hideously open her razor-sharp teeth to suck in her opponents towards her so she can attack them. Because of her extremely slow walk speed, Hisako can be overall described as a patient and defensive fighter; waiting for the right moment for her enemies to slip up so she can punish them with furious blade strikes and slashes. Killer Instinct (2013) Story A Japanese Onryō who lived during the Sengoku period of Japan. Over 450 years ago, a band of renegade soldiers led a raid on Hisako's village and her father, a former samurai, is cut down attempting to stop them. In her rage, she takes up his naginata and takes his place, killing many of the enemy troops in the process. Though she too is killed, her sacrifice motivates the other villagers to successfully drive back the invaders. A shrine is erected in her honor, where she is laid to rest. However, in the present, her grave is disturbed by the presence of an organization, awakening her spirit, and she ventures forth to seek vengeance on those who disturbed her rest. Extended Story The Everlasting Child: Gameplay Hisako is normally a very slow character, possessing a walk speed even slower than Aganos', but she has powerful strikes and her strategy focuses on counterattacks. She has a fast forward dash perfect for rushing the opponent and can jump off of the walls of the stage for mix-ups. She has an extra meter called the Wrath Meter, and Hisako relies on keeping it filled; when it's more than half full, she can turn any of her attacks into a counter for extra damage. When the Wrath Meter is full her naginata glows green and she "jitters" and shakes erratically, signalling that she is at full power. Her auto-doubles can be held, which will change the timing to feel like manual hits. She has a command grab that lets her "consume" an opponent, enter its body and break its bones, and jump back out. Her Instinct Mode lets her turn any of her attacks into a counter without depleting her Wrath Meter. Moveset to be added Stage Hisako's stage in Killer Instinct (2013) is the Village of Whispers. The stage is set in a small Japanese village filled with an eerie mist and a plethora of gravestones surrounded by tall trees. The buildings are in ruins and several graves are cracked or broken. The ground is muddy and full of puddles from a recent storm. A two-story pagoda and two shinto gates can also be seen. What appears to be Hisako's shrine can also be seen, surrounded by candles and dolls arranged in a macabre fashion. During an Ultra Combo, the fearsome lightning begins to strike, which causes many of the spirits to appear surrounding their graves and the altars, and the pagoda to glows eerily in the background. Stage ULTRA - BURIED: During an Ultra Combo, the victor would send his/her defeated opponent across the stage, then a mass of the ghostly arms begins to grab the defeated opponent, dragging him/her into the depths and disappears; afterwards, the defeated opponent pops out of the ground for a final moment before the victor strikes him/her back into the depths for good. Ultra Combo: 27-Hits Trivia: During the slow music due to characters not moving, the samples from the Main Theme will play. Quotes Trivia *Hisako's name roughly translates to "Eternal Child" or "Child of an Old Story". This is referring to her constantly being in the state of a young teenage woman. *Hisako is based off the Onryo legend & the movie The Grudge. **Surprisingly, her real name "Chiharu" is a reference to that character with a same name in the original Japanese counterpart Ju-On. *There's a minor error about the Season 3 character select screen is that Hisako's icon is facing right as she was placed on right side between Aganos and Cinder while character icons on the right side were facing left. Gallery Killer Instinct (2013) Hisako Emblem.png|Hisako's Emblem Char5.jpg|Hisako's teaser silhouette in Season 2's trailer. Ki-xb1-hisako-paxpanel-crop.png|Hisako's official reveal at PAX East 2015 Hisako-Concept-Art.png|Hisako Concept Art Hisakobaylissart.png|Very early Hisako concept art by Kevin Bayliss Hisako-Village-Concept-Art.png|Village of Whispers Concept Art Hisako - Village of Whispers.png|Hisako's Village of Whispers Screma.PNG|A good view of Hisako's many teeth ghostease.PNG Ghostcloseup.PNG IVNJe4Q.png NdYci19.png|Classic Kan-Ra and Hisako taking a rad selfie Hisako Early Develpoment Intro Scene.gif|Hisako intro scene during her early development Hisakoretrorender.png|Hisako classic render, based on her Kevin Bayliss concept art Hisako - The Everlasting Child.png Killer Instinct Season 2 - Hisako Loading Screen 1.png|Hisako's Story Mode Loading Screen 1 Killer Instinct Season 2 - Hisako Loading Screen 2.png|Hisako's Story Mode Loading Screen 2 Killer Instinct Season 2 - Hisako Loading Screen 3.png|Hisako's Story Mode Loading Screen 3 Killer Instinct Season 2 - Hisako Loading Screen 4.png|Hisako's Story Mode Loading Screen 4 Killer Instinct Season 2 - Hisako Loading Screen 5.png|Hisako's Story Mode Loading Screen 5 Killer Instinct Season 2 - Hisako Loading Screen 6.png|Hisako's Story Mode Loading Screen 6 Killer Instinct Season 2 - Hisako Loading Screen 7.png|Hisako's Story Mode Loading Screen 7 Killer Instinct Season 2 - Hisako Loading Screen 8.png|Hisako's Story Mode Loading Screen 8 Hisako Color 10.jpg|Hisako's new Color 10 in Killer Instinct Season 3 Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Killer Instinct 2013 Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Good Characters